Last of The Dragon Lineage
by SilentNinja
Summary: My first DOANG fanfic. Hayabusa's life after Ninja Gaiden never was the same during his time in DOA tournaments. After DOA 3, DOATEC been hideous since Ryu is still stressing his past burdens...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Ninja Gaiden and Dead or Alive. Those two are most treasured franchise done by Itagaki himself and all Team Ninja staff. This is my first DOA fanfic and I don't know when I'll be updating it. If you don't like the pairing I put, then there are many other fics that satisfy your entertainment. I'm writing this fic with fun and not professionalism. I don't mind reviews...

* * *

Chapter 1

Kureha Grave…3 years ago

"I'm sorry I could have been there for you. Kureha, the Dark Dragon Blade is destroyed and Doku, the Vigoor Emperor with Murai betraying and joined with them were obliterated." The lone ninja wearing a black leather suit uncommon to most ninja wore suits. The ninja take out a shining jewelry and place it back in the beads where the ninja first took it out previously.

The lone ninja is none other than Ryu Hayabusa. Once the heirloom to the ancient Hayabusa dragon lineage that had a historic curse that spawned their existence. In ancient times the Hayabusa clan were ascended by ancient dragons who protected them from one dragon that turns it's side of the light into the darkness pits of destruction and evil intent. That dragon is the Dark Dragon who creates spawns of his own kind, the fiends. The fiends and the dragon lineage fought the battle between good and evil long until that time, the Dark Dragon had been sealed by the sacrificed powers of the ancient dragons. But, not before they conclude their task. Forging the fangs of ancient dragons create the Dragon Sword; A sword that wields unimaginable power of lightness. The leader of the dragon lineage holds this sword in order to protect its people for the evil that worsen mankind. After that, there is also another sword, the Dark Dragon Blade in other words, "The Dark Sword of Chaos" forged by the evil Dark Dragon.

"Kureha, when I first met you, it was like we were destined to be together forever. However, that did not go as our destinies are met with confusion and regrets," Ryu said.

"Let the heavens claim your spirit and rest in peace with the spirits of our families…farewell my only true love," Ryu's work is done. However, his revenge remains unclear, clouded with questions of many events that fold. Is the Dragon Ninja's revenge now changed his life with regrets?

The words of wise men have always stated, "Revenge is a dangerous motivation." Why did Murai betray him? Why did Kureha had to died? Why did the Hayabusa clan's fate lies with "The Dark Sword of chaos"? What is Ryu fighting for? What does the Vigoor Emperor want with his clan?

Everything is gone. His life, his family, his lover, and everything are gone. Only thing left is the shadows of darkness making a mockery out of his personal vendetta.

A year later after that…

"So this is the site where the final battle had taken place?" mysterious figure spoke.

"Yes sire. Along with the crumbled Imperial Palace. The entire place was a rumble fest. Literately a city in ruins." The man walks towards to the mysterious figure.

"Mr. Douglas, shall we go inside the core as you ordered us?" the man asked.

"Certainly, have Donovan go there too. I want a full report on any remains in this fascinating place." Fame Douglas walk to the other side of where Ryu and Murai fought. "So the legend is true after all…"

Beneath what was once the core of the Imperial Palace…

"Donovan, look what I found? Those shards are surfacing this ground," the first man said.

"We also found the body of a dead man, he seem covered by ashes of the extinguish lava pit," the second man said.

"Good work, have those two brought to Mr. Douglas," Donovan ordered.

"Yes sire," both replied.

Donovan takes one more look at Murai's body before it gets send to his supervisor. Could this power possibly hold?

Twenty-four hours after the operation in DOATEC headquarters…

"Has the sword re forged?" Fame Douglas asked.

"It'll be done in a few weeks, sire. We are currently extracting data from our sources. The sword's power is flawless, but who ever broken the sword may have a power that rivals this one," Scientist confirmed.

"That could be Ryu Hayabusa, Last of the Dragon Lineage. I wish to meet this man and the arrangements are set in the upcoming Dead or Alive tournament," Fame Douglas said. "Oh, I better get going now. Don't want to miss my only daughter, Helena, her performance."

Donovan shows up walking towards him, unlike before, he hides a gruesome grin at Fame.

"Sorry to intrude you, Boss. I'm here to keep a close eye on the Dark Dragon Blade's reforge," Donovan said.

"Ah, I've been expecting you to do that. In case I'm going to see my daughter's opera. If there are any updates just contact me by my cell phone," Fame requested.

Fame leaves the hall then Donovan walks into the room where the evil sword being re forge. He grinned while looking at the blade's qualities. Thanks to the technology of DOATEC, how they possibly do that is how much money spend to create machines that can redone the damage of any ancient hardware such as a blade that is only forge by the fangs of the Dark Dragon. The technology can research the genes of the Dark Dragon's fangs and learn a way to remake the Blade without trouble of 'finding' fangs. All the indigents are in the minds of DOATEC headquarters. Fame Douglas did all this, but Donovan sacrificed all the hard work to make his Boss as the most powerful man today. Now he want to challenge his own master by taking one thing that will start his conquest for power.

"Fame Douglas, enjoy your precious daughter's performance that it'll your last!" Donovan grin turned ambitious and laughs while the dark blade's power regenerate.

3 years from now, Ryu's life continues to cloud him with sadness, loneliness, and confusion. He left the old life to become a owner of an Antique Shop not really much for him, but he enjoy telling his customers of old rare items from ancients and hears Zack's jokes. The one time that happened in the shop, he was on the back with tears in his eyes. He felt guilt to abandon the priceless of the past that made him. Selling to people who could hardly understand his burden closely.

There's a strange aura that got his attention. He head right back inside the shop and see one person he knew for a long time, Hayate. What does Hayate want?

"Hayate, what brings you here? You're not here to ask me for sparring again. Don't even mention about Kasumi and Ayane joining," Ryu is puzzled by Hayate's visit.

"Hm. No, but I'm here to tell you something about last year's DOA tournament. It's about Genra," Hayate said.

"Hajin-mon Genra, what about him? If you are so certain of his demise, then I give my sympathy to your clan and Ayane," Ryu said.

Hayate been comforting Ayane on it for days, but now its not the time to think about that. "Actually, it's about what made him go mad. Do you even know how he became evil? You are hiding something from me, Ryu," Hayate takes a couple of steps to his long time rival.

"…….." Is all Ryu can reply.

"Ryu, we've been friends ever since childhood until now. I never have seen you become so despicably cold. You have us all worried about you. Just tell us what you know so I can leave you alone in peace!" Hayate shouted.

"Be cursed…" Ryu said nonsensical.

"What did you say! You've just took my chance of fighting him and now you're saying what I can translate "It's done, no objections" That's what "be cursed" means! I'm not letting this damn thing go until I have the right to hear your point of view!" Hayate said.

"Do you want to know? Do you really want to know what happened to Genra? You really want to know what also happened to my clan?" Ryu questioned. "Hayate, the shop is closed and you should be going back to your happy go lucky Mugen Tenshin hippies who have no real importance to their life except the worthless Torn Sky Blast they kept secretly. It's by no means, a sacred dull move." Ryu mocked.

"Why are you being like this? All I want for me is to clear the troubles of two places from breaking each other apart. Ayane wants to know, Kasumi too." Hayate begged.

"That's your problem, loverboy. It is none of my concern. Oh and you can ask Ayane what happened. She knew before she even have the chance to walk up and tell." Ryu said.

Kasumi finally shows up in the shop to hear the uproar.

"Oh great, the blossom princess arrive unwelcomed and unpleasantly in closing times of my property." Ryu now feels annoyed by this commotion between old friends. "Still running away from those shrunken's , chakrams, darts, bullets, you name it my lady?"

"Thanks to the flattery lecture, but I'm with Hayate on this new attitude of yours." Kasumi said.

"How is Shiden sama?" Ryu asked.

"Father been busy leaving us our final duties before we take over the clan. You should join us, Ryu and leave aside this terrible burden you kept that's destroying yourself," Kasumi said.

"I have no more ties with your family and I have nothing with you both. Please leave me alone…It's all over with," Ryu said.

"Be it that way then. We're not going to bother in need of your aide, but thank you for always watching over my sister. Come on, Kasumi," Hayate turns away from his old friend as he head for the door.

Kasumi looks into the eyes of Ryu. Ever since she saw him, he's been a cheerful person. Tender heart and fill with kindness. Beyond that part of him, she now sees the darker more cold and sad part of him. He lost much and she has most. Ryu's wise words can be a bother to her, but she knew he is always right on his advice of survival.

After they left, Ryu punched the wall causing a hole in it. He could careless about the damage to pay. He's finished with this place. It's time to leave Japan and get those memories away from him. Looking into his room upstairs from the shop, he saw his sword. The thing that protect himself for years, he didn't know the true power of the sword lies with the dragon eye jewel that Kureha kept in protection until he went to her grave and untap the power of the sword as the dragon eye and the sword transform into the ultimate weapon of lightness. All evils shall perish on the blade of this sword of justice, for Kureha.

A week later…

The time has come to leave Japan. Some said that it's the safest country in the first world. To Ryu's, it's the country with the worst record of violence histories. No one outside of Japan learnt when their violence history was just steps of world conquest, warlords, brigands, and many demonic mythologies. It's a country of delusional. Other countries are honest to tell their own violence history, but japan…it has a lot more and almost the entire Asian Pacific hates them. Will it ever end?

He remembers fighting Jann Lee and how much Jann Lee hates Ryu's guts. If he moved to Hong Kong, there will never be a comfortable place for him to leave the painful memories of his own history. He doesn't want to move in the Mainland China and learn from Master Gen Fu, because all Gen Fu can see Ryu is a clouded mind with disturbance. Not something he can understand, he do told Ryu there was another person who shares that same cause as him. Could there possibly be someone who felt the same way as him? He wishes to meet this person someday, somewhere around this world. Only place he'll move his Antique Shop is in Europe. The spirits will protect the Hayabusa Village on his departure.

France

A month had passed since he moved to Paris. Hell it's like an eternity to him. He can hear the Parisian vocal through the door on the streets of the city. It's just like Tokyo fill with many stores, artistic events, old castles, the tower, and such. When he arrived here, he learns many old things in this country quite as much as his own shop of old Japanese things he acquired. To be honest, he prefers being multi-cultural.

After hours cashing with different customers, there this unfamiliar customer who enters the shop that caught Ryu's sense. He can tell this person reminds him of when he met before. This person is a woman, blonde and wore high classed dress. Has she come to request a financial business with his shop?

"Are you by any chance, Monseur Ryu Hayabusa?" She asked.

Ryu looks directly at her. Some what distracted by her beautiful qualities, oh well, in Europe, he has so much to learn about Caucasian women. Rachel was a first. "Yes I am. Do you have business with me?"

"Certainly and it's about last years DOA tournament," the woman said.

"Do I know you from the tournament?" Ryu questioned.

"I know a lot about you. Of course, we never fought each other, but all of my father's belongings have everything about your clan's history, life, the ancient dentities, and Vigoor Empire. Even the Dark Dragon Blade that spawned your clan's demise," the lady said.

When the name of the dark sword is mention, Ryu's eyes changed that into a dark suspicious look. How did this woman come to know all that horrifying facts about his lineage? Well that doesn't matter to him anymore, he finally knows who this woman is.

"You must be Fame Douglas daughter. At first, I didn't know he had a daughter, but during the tournament there were rumors about a daughter of Fame Douglas participating the tournament. So that person must be you, Helena Douglas," said Ryu.

"Hmhm you are greatly informed. I envy that, but now it's not the time to celebrate ourselves as "The worlds best fighters" in the DOA tournament. There is something my father been doing before he died." Helena walks around Ryu's shop touring herself all the valuable items.

"I only know he's been up to some lowly plans of taking over the world," with that Ryu crosses his arms standing like a traditional ninja stand. Helena stops right next to where Ryu is standing.

"Do you think all rich Europeans are like hunger wolves searching for more priceless things, more lands, and stuff that terribly severed the European Imperialism of the old world?" Helena's toned now turned icy cold staring at the thunder eyes of Hayabusa.

"What do you want with me woman?" Ryu asked, hoping she's not going to pull another Hayate on him.

"The Dark Dragon Blade. Before my father died, he was interest in the legend of that miserable dark sword. I don't know what he wants with the sword, but his scientists are reforging the blade…" Helena look down at the floor sadden that this is the reason why her mother and her father both loss their lives all because some dark blade is cursing her family's ambitions. She wants no part of this mess nor her mother. But, she's a Douglas, there's nowhere else to escape from being used by dogs that mysteriously assassinate her family. "After my father died, the solution gets worst. Donovan continues to re construct the power of that evil blade."

"And he was the one who turned Genra evil by the power of the Dark Dragon Blade," Ryu finish it for her.

"Huh, is that why he lure me to go in that tournament the first place? Keeping an eye on anyone who knows that person? That bastard tried to pit me into this!" Helena shouted.

"What else you know? Why did your father want to re forge the Dark Dragon Blade?" Ryu asked.

"I don't know. Please don't confuse my father like he is truly evil. Maybe he wants the sword added to his collection and maybe he arrange this to meet you if you win the first DOA tournament," Helena turns back to continue looking around Ryu's shop, not like she wanted to buy something. Sure, she's a rich lady, but her motive is different.

Ryu didn't make it to the finals of the first DOA tournament. From there, he continues thinking about his more personal rival Bayman who is also after the same objective as him. They both fought like warriors. Bayman never underismate the arts Ryu wield and pays more attention to keeping the fight a lot longer. Stamina is not the best option for a Ninja. It's the first time in a long time he found an opponent worth his efforts. Hayate had always been closes to Ryu's level, but Bayman graduately succeed. Zack and Jann are good, but Bayman is a true accomplishment. He knew Kasumi would win because of what Raidou did to Hayate.

Now he's only lead to Fame Douglas lies with his only daughter, Helena. Could he be this lucky find out more about DOATEC?

"Just one curious question. Why are you telling me this?" Ryu hides a grin while asking.

"Because you are my only lead to who killed my mother. I tried looking for all the answers and I got nothing but blaming it on two ninjas Ayane and one who is also a victim of Project Epilson, Hayate. Then the person I thought who was my friend betrayed me too, Christie. I don't know why, but everything now turns to that bastard Donovan," this brings back the memories how Murai lied to him. His words, "the sword is not of my concern" continue to hunt Ryu's destiny forever. Now DOATEC has the sword and Donovan is bring back the painful curses at the entire planet. If the Dark Dragon revives, the Vigoor Emperor, the fiends, and evil deities will too.

"I can understand about Hayate and Ayane, but why did your friend betray you. Is she also part of this scheme to re forging the sword?" Ryu asked.

"I don't know. She said to be an assassin just like the other two ninjas are, even you." She turned back at Ryu knowing he too is a ninja.

"You've been poorly informed. Sure, there are a lot of ninja bastards and kuniochi bitches roaming around sent to kill people, but that's because they're taking orders by the head of their clan. It's a tradition for stealth espionage. However, I've taken the way of the ninja in a different path. I don't settle that stereotype direction and all ninja combat forms can be train by peace, survival, physical and mentality, and secure nature life. I…damn it what did I do to learn ninjitsu? To cost the life of someone I swore to protect?" With this Ryu is at a lost of words. Kureha, she could have been the reason why he learn the martial arts. The direction to taking his style for revenge changed that image. Did he do the right thing, did Kureha really wanted him to avenge her death or protect the people who will never end up as victims of that damned sword?

"If that's so, I won't stop you from trying to kill Donovan," Helena said.

Ryu looked at her again, she's really attracting. Not a single lecture can bore this woman. She is definitely interest in him.

"I want DOATEC and the Dark Dragon Blade to be demolish once and for all." Ryu's eyes show thunderous determination. He is back in action.

But, somewhere outside of the shop, the figure is watching the scene carefully with a scope. The man takes out his communicator and confirms his master the news.

"Mr. Donovan, we found him."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Didn't own Ninja Gaiden and Dead or Alive series. Itagaki-san may storm in my house stopping my idealism of Ryu/Helena pairing…

* * *

The morning after Helena's visit…

Ryu trains in the basement of his shop now locate in the streets of Paris. His skill is sharp as usual. Controlling the speed of his motioning, hang-ups many times, and sword kata forms.

It's already 4 hours since training inside his shop. He decide it time to go outside for some fresh air. He heads to the river.

Thinking over what happened yesterday; Helena said that DOATEC is reviving the Dark Dragon Blade and Donovan's ambitions are possessed by the Blade's power. He would have killed Fame Douglas in order to control the company and continue bring the ancient evil back where Ryu once destroyed it.

Ryu walks to The Trocadéro Palace or what is modernly call The Caillot Palace. He stays there thinking about what is going to happen. Where might DOATEC be right now? The Hong Kong base was already investigated. He doesn't think they will appear back in Japan. No, he doesn't want to go back there in his current emotional state. Leave Japan to the Mugen Tenshin. He enjoys life in France as a vigilante. First thing to act is find clues to DOATEC latest headquarters.

To his surprise, Helena show up in the limo opening the window when Ryu about to leave. What does she want now? Can it be, she knows where DOATEC is?

"Are you enjoying yourself here? I can take you to a restaurant if you're starving," Ryu think this is a good time to get some answers, but having lunch with the madam leaves him a bit shy.

"Uh, I'm alright with it," he then heads back to the river before Helena calls him out again.

"I don't mind of you to join me inside the limo. There is much I will like to talk to you about," Helena said.

Ryu remains silent to think about joining her inside the car rather than going back in his shop to change clothes. What the hell, she's a high-class lady. He was toned down into a lowly peasant. He reacts by going inside the limo where Helena opened the door. Quietly he sat shyly without looking at her face to face. Boy is she so clean and astonishing. Of course, he does need to take a damn shower and change his clothes before they proceed to the restaurant.

"Are you alright? You seem rather different than last night?" Helena can sense the nervousness reaching Ryu's silence.

"I've been thinking about DOATEC," Ryu said.

"Knowing my father, DOATEC has several operations. You best not wandering around too much. They have spies you know," Helena said.

"Do you know where they are? The Hong Kong base was destroyed on the last tournament," Ryu asked.

"No, but I track a few of Donovan's favorite places, one being in England. I swore to find Christie there," Ryu give up the shy mannerism and looks at Helena for a proper communication. She looks blue.

"Will you take me to my shop? I'm in a hurry to get change. Don't want my smelling self of hard work training intrude your cleanness," Ryu put an odd smile on his face. It's embarrassing.

"Oh no, it's ok. You'll be in my mansion changing there. I have a set of clothes that belongs to my fathers some time ago. Please, accept this invitational," Helena requested.

Ryu nod and Helena told the driver in French to head for the mansion.

Later in the depths of DOATEC…

"Mr. Donovan, we finished the dna research on Murai's body. The sword's power gave him a genetic change from his normal state. Here is a sample of cell multiplication." Donovan's scientist shows it on a monitor.

"This gives me another part of my plan. In the mean time, I want Murai revived for my special arrangements," Donovan ordered.

The party leaves their boss to continue their work of mass production and dark secrets. Donovan looks at the view of the ancient city. It's clear nobody knows where the current DOATEC headquarters are. With a wicked grin on his face, Donovan decides it time to give Hayabusa a welcome greet in England. He wonders if Christie is still active on duty.

"This is Donovan speaking. How are the preparations going in Paris?"

The mansion….

It's friggin huge, there are two sets of pools there and a tennis court. He doesn't want to see the garden. He can tell it's a field. Helena shows him a gym where she trains, that place made his day. Walking towards the large gym he saw a katana, with the normal length and width of regular Japanese swords unlike his own dragon sword, which is unequal to all Japanese swords. Ryu test the swing of the sword while Helena watches him with passionate interest. Her own blood rushes for sparring excitement. She takes out the Chinese phoenix sword.

"Would you like to test it out by sparring with me?" Helena asked.

"Nin," Ryu prepares the sparring with his sword pointing south.

Sounds of swords clash gather the entire mansion attention throughout the hall. Her butcher who drove them here is waxing the limo; the sounds of the sparring can be his musical calmness.

Ryu is surprise of Helena's sword concentration. Now if she can keep up with him on interception. Interception is the true skill of swordsmanship.

"ngh," Helena's adrenaline pushes her swing with more effort. She parries the first few sets of Hayabusa's Dragon Tears combo. Ryu been waiting to prepare a counter, but Helena found out first by reversing the counter into her own. This katana isn't so bad, but if he has his Dragon Sword with him, Helena will be in a lot of blocking lessons, in other words, over exhausted to continue sparring. He makes sure she's close to the 3rd level of interception combat. Putting her any farther can hurt what made her into a fencer. Sure Kasumi and Ayane are superior, but he can see Helena coming right at them. All she needs is preparation of the final level, then she'll be ready to spar him with his original sword. Long ago, there was a French man who got shipwrecked in historic periods of Japan's expansion with world trading. The Japanese were puzzled by the style the French use to fence their opponents. The French rapier gave the Japanese an innovative idea to remake their sword style into an even better version of Japanese sword sparring. Some people who prefer the old ways despise this innovation.

Ryu prepares to do the shadow strike. Quickly he stun Helena thrust pushing her feet away and did one of his ultimate techniques. Helena's Phoenix Sword left off her hand and spin slowly down to the floor. Ryu is quietly behind her with his eyes closed peacefully. This is magnificent to Helena. To her amazement, Ryu didn't say anything after the final moments of sparring. He puts the katana back in its original post. Helena did the same with her sword.

"Oh, it's been like hours. We should be changing for our dinner invitational," Helena walks out of the gym not before she turns back to her guest. "By the way, thanks. You taught me something."

"Uh…it was nothing, just testing the sword's limitations," Ryu let out a blush.

"You don't think I could stand a chance against ninjas?" Helena makes an 'hmhm' sound of compliment.

"Nonon..it's not that. You're really good; until we can spar more, I can teach you where ninjas get really vicious when they fight," Ryu head sweatdropped.

Helena lets out a laugh. Did Ryu really expect she's not up for the high level? This is getting interesting.

An hour after they changed….

Ryu is still thinking about Donovan, DOATEC, the dark dragon blade, Murai, and his destiny. He is next to the front door on the way out of the mansion waiting for Helena to finish dressing. Can't women dress faster than men? Oh well, both sexes share their differences. Ryu likes dressing faster, because he can memorize the proper way of looking neat. It takes childhood practice. Although, he's not the fashion type neither dressing to make him popular with ladies. He hears footsteps coming at his way from the stairs. She's wearing a white Chinese dress with expensive silk.

"Sorry to make you wait. Uh, why are you covering your face with a ninja mask?" Helena checks up on Ryu. He's wearing one of her father's tuxedos, but his ninja mask covers his face. Why?

"Just for precaution. You said DOATEC has spies, right. So I'll leave my mask on when we're going to the restaurant. A ninja must prepare themselves even in entertained places," Ryu explained.

"Hmhm. Do you always do that on…dates?" Helena asked.

"Not really. I only want to try this once if DOATEC really send a spy here in Paris. I also did this a long time ago with Zack in Las Vegas. He asked me for his protection. Well…in other means, fans of the tournament hate him for winning it," Ryu said.

"Merci…I feel sorry for him coming out showing he isn't joking about his fighting pride. I envy him for his humor," Helena said.

"Zack is a nice person once you get through his non serious comedic goof side. When he studied Muai Thai, he never forgets why he wants to learn that style to make his entire body into a living weapon," Ryu said.

"The essence of Thai kick boxing I presume…" Helena assumed.

Ryu nod and the two begin to head outside in the limo. Outside the gate awaits a mysterious mobile. This must be one of Donovan's spies.

"Mr. Donovan, our object is about to leave the mansion. Shall I proceed to follow?" On the communicator, Donovan's face shows up on the small monitor.

"Proceed and make sure Ryu does not sense your presence," the spy starts the car right after Ryu and Helena left the addressed road and follows quick, but carefully.

On the way to downtown…

"They call this the City of Light. Can you imaginate what Tokyo looks with all this light clearing the darkness?" Ryu eyes are on the window viewing.

"Are there any dolphins in Japan?" Helena asked.

"There's an aquarium that have them. And in my village, there are lots of animals. They are part of our spirits," Ryu said.

"Hm," Helena faces the window looking out the city. Everything is going as she hopes. In order to complete her revenge, she'll have to be right next to Hayabusa here whom Donovan is after.

They finally reach the restaurant. The spy that is following them parked the car a block closes to where the restaurant resides. Inside the restaurant, the waiter shows them their table and told them what they're going to order in French. Helena ordered blanc manger and Ryu wants the same order as her. He never ate blanc manger before and likes to try it out. Sure, he ate some Japanese food like sushi and such, but he wants to try out something different. It pleases Helena so much that the order has finally been check and the waiter give them water and tea.

"So, tell me about Donovan's hiding place in England?" Ryu asked.

"It's not much, but a fencing school. Perhaps, much more than a school," Helena plays with her water with a finger twirling it around and continues, "Christie used to train there too."

"Training in a fencing school. Do they require a membership to enter?" Ryu asked, knowing this hiding place might be a good way to visit and get clues there.

"Ah, you mean this card?" She shows hers at the table and Ryu takes a look at it. "If you want to go in that place, I can arrange another card as guest. We can both go to England and spend the night."

Ryu thinks about it for a moment. If he went there alone, some of Donovan's secretaries will be suspicious of him consider he's not very familiar with the place. So it can be wise to have Helena lead him there.

"Alright, it's accepted," Ryu affirmed.

"But, you will teach me more on how to fight? Will that be ok with you?" Helena request brings a seductive smile at Ryu. If he wants to go to England, he doesn't have a choice, but accept her offer to teach Japanese way of the sword.

Ryu nodded with a shy grin. But, he changes his face into a notify alert. Red dot, coming from meters across the restaurant through that window. He senses a presence of a sniper. Raid feet on top of the roof of an apartment building.

"Get down the table …now!" Ryu alerted.

Gunshot ricochets through the window leaving several people to dunk out of the crossfire. It's an assault sniper rifle. Ryu hurries out of the restaurant to the door going at the alley. Banzai dash isn't hard to learn, but 8 hours of walking around Paris and running gives him a test to dash his way to the building across the restaurant. He sees the spy coming down out of the building. The spy shoots at Ryu in awkward range. Bullet timing is abit predictable because he is holding the gun in struggle to get out of here. Ryu dodge out of crossfire easily and continue catching up with the spy.

It's time for Ryu's own taste of shooting. He takes out 3 shurikens the suit can hold and fires them darting their way 55 mph. One hits the leg of his opponent, the other deploys his gun and the last one hit the chip of his shoulder to slow him down. Ryu then wall run his way to strike the opponent down to the ground of the alley.

"Whom are you working for? Answer me!" Ryu demanded

"Just kill me! You're a ninja right?" The spy didn't answer his question and expected wrong of that ninja.

"I would kill you if you and I are in combat. But, this is an assassination attempt. So tell me what you know or let the cops ask you…" Ryu said.

"We are sent to kill Helena. It was Mr. Donovan's orders," the spy answered.

"Donovan…" Ryu is a bit surprised of this. Why do they want Helena dead?

"Please kill me now! He shows no respect to captured associates. Even Lady Christie…uuuggh…" the spy's dying breath alert Ryu at the direction of one person who killed the spy.

"Well, he asks for it. Now shall I give you yours?" the mysterious lady is non other than Christie.

"You should have let him walk. That is dishonorable!" Ryu shouted.

"Your opinion is priceless. Look at yourself. A ninja. Aren't Ninja's dishonorable mammals who born their life as the greatest assassins in the world. How was honor brought into that?" Christie said.

"Not all Ninjas are like that! Are you also working for Donovan?" Ryu can see she is also a spy. Before they continue, Helena shows up right on time to see Christie is about to leave both of them into the mess.

"Christie? So Donovan send you here to kill Ryu," Helena said.

"If that's so, then I'll clear you up a bit. I'm here to make sure that pathetic bum down there did his worst. Now, I'm off to head back to England. If you're so obsessed to know the truth, then come to England too," Christie said. "Didn't say I warn you."

Christie looks at Ryu one more time and walks away from the scene of the crime. "Au reviour."

After Christie left, the police made their way to the scene. Ryu stands behind the restaurant with his arms crossed. This has been a great night for him if it wasn't for that dishonorable action the female assassin did.

"Ryu?" Helena called at him. His eyes open and turn face to Helena's direction, "When do you want us to leave for England?"

"Tomorrow." Which is Ryu's final answer.

Later in England…

"Mr. Donovan, the assassination failed."

"And the ninja?"

"He's unscratched."

"Just as I expect from one who holds the ancient power of the ancient deities."

Next episode: On his majesty's secret service…..


End file.
